1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exposure control device for a camera having a digital operation device for digitizing various photographing informations, and particularly relates to an exposure control device which can perform both shutter preference photographing and a diaphragm preference photographing.
Description of Prior Arts
For determining the exposure amount in an auto-exposure control camera, there have been known a shutter preference EE camera and a diaphragm preference EE camera. In the former camera, the shutter time is previously set and a diaphragm value corresponding to a proper exposure is automatically set. In the latter camera the diaphragm value of the lens is set first, and then shutter time is set automatically. Both types of EE cameras have advantages and disadvantages, and it is hard to say which type is better. Thus, in some cases of photographing, effects by the shutter time difference are more important and in other cases, effects by the lens diaphragm are more important. All conventional cameras, single lens reflex cameras for example, adopt either of the two systems, and there is no conventional camera in which the two systems can be freely selected.